Olvidar y Perdonar
by Dark-Kazoo
Summary: "Blu ha cambiado, lo que antes amo con todo su corazón, hoy quiere verlo muerto, desea que esa traidora sufra, pero ¿es realmente eso lo que esta en su corazón?. descubranlo" - secuela de "El Regalo Especial", disfruten, no olviden comentar


**Olvidar Y Perdonar**

_Secuela de :"La Despedida" y "El Regalo Especial"_

* * *

Era un sábado por la noche, normalmente la temperatura hacia que se mantuviera en una temperatura tropical, caluroso todo el día, todo el año… pero al parecer esa noche era una muy extraña en Rio de Janeiro. Hacia mucho frío

Para mi, no fue problema, pase quince años de mi infancia mas cuatro en mi adultez en estados unidos, donde las temperaturas en invierno eran mas de veinte bajo cero

Esto no era nada para mi, pero mis hijas no estaban acostumbradas a eso a si que en medianoche me pidieron dormir conmigo ¿Cómo iba a negarme?

Las cubrí con mis alas para que pudieran dormir calientes, tanto extrañaba esas cosas, claro, desde que llegue a Rio de Janeiro he tratado de pasar el mayor tiempo con ellos

Cuando termine mi nido, le indique a Perla que me quedaría con los niños los fines de semana, y una que otra semana completa. Como debe ser

Bueno, supongo que ella aprovechara ese tiempo para estar a solas con su esposo, ¡al diablo con eso! No me importa

Ya hace mucho dejo de importarme, no quise complicar mas las cosas, a si que trate de mantenerme al margen, Rafael y Eva me dijeron que debía luchar por ella, Nico y Pedro me ofrecieron su ayuda para darle a ese tipo su merecido. Yo me negué

¿Qué culpa tenia ese sujeto? Era Perla quien estaba casada conmigo, no el, a si que el no tiene que pagar por los platos rotos

Es ella

Nunca pensé que algo así me ocurriría, aunque debí imaginármelo, el día en que nos conocimos, yo me comporte como un completo idiota, y continúe haciéndolo hasta que las águilas me separaron de ella, tal vez no fui lo suficientemente bueno para que ella esperara por mi… ella no quería eso, es por eso que al primer sujeto que se le cruzo, ella fue corriendo a sus alas…

Pero eso ya es pasado, ¿Qué gano con torturando mi mente recordándola? Ella ya esta con otro, y yo por mi parte… bueno

Supongo que el primer amor nunca se olvida, sobre todo cuando tienes cuatro hijos con esa persona, creo que una de las cosas que mas me dolió, fue que Perla intento que los niños se olvidaran de mi, inculcándoles a otra ave para que fuese su padre

Eso no… pero creo que ese tal "Josh" sabe cual es su lugar, debe conformarse con Perla ¡pero nadie me quita a mis hijos!

Y ellos lo tienen claro, incluso Anna, que me conoció en Navidad, desde entonces he tratado de conocerla mas, tener mas confianza, y ahora la tengo durmiendo junto a Mady en mis alas

Daria todo lo que fuera por poder haber estado cuando ella nació, me perdí casi toda su infancia, y la de los demás también, pero eso no sucederá ahora

Me encargare que en este tiempo difícil ellos cuenten con todo mi apoyo

Y puedo apostar mi vida a que no les fallare, no de nuevo

Aunque ellos se molestan por que salgo con alguien, dicen que yo y Perla deberíamos volver, a jugar a la familia perfecta, ojala sucediera eso, pero la realidad es otra

Mi novia se llama Luna, es una guacamaya albina, la conocí en la fiesta de Navidad de Nico y Pedro, en estos ultimas semanas la hemos pasado de maravilla, suele ayudarme con mis problemas, y yo a los suyos, me alegra cuando me siento solo y no estoy con alguien, y ella aparece, supongo que me duele saber que tengo una buena familia, pero yo no estoy con ella, ya que uno ocupo mi lugar.

Bah otra vez con lo mismo, como les decía, Luna es una estupenda chica, hermosa, joven, atractiva, con buena figura, inteligente, alegre, simpática, pero tiene un defecto, y yo diría que es el mas grave de todos… no es Perla

Maldigo a esa guacamaya azul, me arruino la vida, ella es tan buena que no hallaré nunca a nadie a quien se le compare

Pero no debo seguir pensando en ella, no, no, no y ¡NO!

Tomo un respiro, bostezo

Ya tengo mucho sueño… pero mis pensamientos no me dejan dormir, hace tres meses que no me dejan

* * *

-"¿Cómo dormiste?" – me pregunto Mady quien me ayudaba a preparar el desayuno

-"pues, dormí muy bien hija" – respondí

-"tienes cara de que no hayas dormido"

-"pues… solo me costo quedarme dormido, después de que tu y Anna se fueron a acostar conmigo"

-"oh, disculpa por eso, ella y yo teníamos mucho frío y…"

-"no tienes por que disculparte" – la interrumpí – "me encanto dormir con ustedes, era una de las cosas que mas extrañaba"

-"si, recuerdo cuando era mas pequeña, y tenia pesadillas…"

-"te ibas a acostar conmigo y Perla " – respondí mientras recordaba con nostalgia el pasado

-"cuando te fuiste… ya no pude hacer eso mas… incluso cuando soñaba con esas atroces águilas" – me dice con tristeza – "lo peor fue que yo siempre creí que te habían matado"

-"si.. emmm eso fue algo muy duro para todos"

-"sobre todo para mama" – me dice – "ella lloraba todas las noches… siempre decía que eso no era cierto, pero yo siempre la escuchaba"

-"para mi tampoco lo fue…" – digo – "yo solía estar muy solo… lo único que tenia era una fotografía de ustedes, y yo anhelaba con poder verlos… la tristeza y la soledad hacen una muy mala combinación"

-"me lo imagino" – me dice en un intento de entender mi sufrimiento

-"pero eso ya es pasado Mady" – digo con alegría – "ya estamos juntos… y todo esta bien"

-"no Papa, no lo esta" – me dice furiosa – "se supone que deberíamos ser los seis… tu, Mama, Mark, Leo, Anna y yo… eso es lo que debería ser"

Me quedo en silencio unos momentos, para terminar de escuchar a mi hija, ya sabia hacia donde iba… pero sin embargo no quise interrumpirla

-"pero no…" – continua – "Mama se caso y tu sales con una guacamaya cualquiera"

-"y dime… ¿que es lo que debo hacer? ¿eh?" – digo en un intento para que Mady comprenda la realidad – "me encantaría eso, en serio, yo llegue a Rio con la esperanza de tener la familia que deje atrás, pero resulta que tu Madre me cambio por otro… ella me olvido Mady, y yo hice lo mismo, sigo adelante con mi vida, y puedo salir con quien yo quiera"

-"pero…." – alcanzo a decir – "¿que hay de la promesa que le hiciste a Mama antes de que te fueras? De que cuando volvieras nunca se separarian"

-"yo… cumplí con mi parte… yo regrese, como prometí" – dije algo molesto – "la que no cumplió, fue ella"

-"ya vas a dejar que Josh te la quite" – me dice desafiándome

-"el… ya lo hizo" – dije derrotado

-"¿y que hay de nosotros?" – dijo ella – "tus hijos"

-"hago lo que es legal, lo que es justo" – digo guiándome por las leyes humanas – "paso con ustedes los fines de semana… y una que otra semana con ustedes"

-"pero… te deshaces con nosotros para estar con esa chica, Luna" – dice molesta – "¿no es así?"

Entonces, mire a Mady muy serio, para que comprendiera de que lo que yo decía era cierto

-"Mira… te lo voy a decir de una vez" – dije molesto – "cuando los voy a dejar a ustedes con su Madre, se me rompe el corazón, ¿Por qué?, porque los veo entrando y me doy cuenta de que estoy solo… cuando llego a mi nido, esta vacío, me siento igual como me sentía en los estados unidos.. triste y solo, es por eso que estoy con Luna… es una estupenda chica, que me ayuda en mis momentos difíciles, es una amiga, mi compañera… no me siento tan mal cuando estoy con ella… ¿y sabes por que?... por que la amo ¿entiendes ahora?"

Mady baja la mirada, por un lado comprendía la situación.. pero por otro lado no era así

-"¿la amas como amabas a Mama?" – me pregunta

Me quedo pensando un poco, la pregunta de Mady es muy complicada

-"no hay duda… de que antes de irme, yo amaba a tu Madre, mas de lo que yo me amaba a mi mismo, yo le podía ofrecer el mundo si fuese necesario… pase mis mejores momentos junto a ella, fue mi primer amor"

-"¿entonces?"

-"no… supongo que nunca voy a amar a alguien como a tu Madre" – admití, pero entonces me gobernó el rencor – "es por eso que la detesto tanto… si algo me enseño la relación con tu Madre, fue que para amar… hay que tratar de poco entregar, y falseando y controlar tus sentimientos, por que cuando menos te lo esperes… sucede lo peor"

Nos quedamos en silencio unos momentos, creo que mis palabras fueron algo duras

-"Papa… se que no amas a Mama" – me dice – "¿pero aun la quieres?"

-"supongo que una parte de mi si… pasamos buenos momentos, supongo que por todo lo que la ame, aun tengo cariño por ella, tuvimos una familia juntos, esas cosas no se me olvidan" – digo y luego me domina el humor – "pero otra parte de mi… me dice que la estrangule con sus propios intestinos" – lo ultimo lo digo mirado a mi hija con una cara bromista, ella también se ríe

-"¡TENEMOS HAMBRE! – gritan Mark y Leo suplicando el desayuno

Se me había olvidado, yo y Mady estuvimos conversando mucho tiempo, con mucha prisa servimos el desayuno y comimos, a pesar de todo, estaba delicioso

* * *

Ya era de noche, durante todo el día, yo disfrute ese domingo con mis hijos, pero ahora venia lo peor, tener que ir a dejarlos en el nido de Perla

Cuando lo hice, sucedió una de las cosas que no quería que pasasen

Durante todo este tiempo, me esforcé por no encontrarme con Perla, los dejaba afuera del nido, y me despedía, no me interesaba ver a mi ex esposa. Eso suena raro ¿no creen?

Bueno, como les iba diciendo, la situación fue mas o menos así:

Estábamos volando no estábamos muy lejos del nido de Perla cuando

-"Papa... sabes, tengo un problema con mi Birdphone" – me dice Anna – "¿puedes arreglármelo?"

-"si, no tengo ningún problema" – dije – "¿Qué le pasa?"

-"no me puedo conectar a Internet"

-"bueno… lo veré entonces"

Llegamos, ellos se despidieron de mi

-"adiós Papa" – me dice Mady

-"hasta el próximo viernes" – me dice Leo

-"Papa… entra y así me revisas mi Birdphone" – me dice Anna

-"prefiero esperarte aquí afuera" – dije

Entonces, Perla se asomo por la entrada del nido

-"¡Mama!" – exclaman los cuatro y saludan a su Madre

-"hijos" – dice Perla con alegría – "¿como la pasaron con su Padre?"

-"fantástico" – dice Mark – "como siempre"

-"por cierto Mama.. Podemos ir a la fiesta de Iván" – dice Leo

-"si" – dice Mark

-"bueno, vayan" – dice Perla – "Mady, ¿tu no iras?"

-"no, creo que me quedare aquí" – dice Mady

Perla miro hacia la rama, y me vio, se sorprendió ya que yo siempre la evitaba

-"Hola" – me dice Perla al notar mi presencia

-"hola" – respondo casi indiferente

-"Mama… ¿puede Papi entrar para arreglar mi Birdphone?" – dice la inocente Anna, que nos mete en una situación incomoda

-"emm hija" – dije – "será mejor que lo revise otro día… no quiero incomodar a tu Madre y a su esposo"

-"no te preocupes por eso" – me dice Perla – "Josh fue a jugar póker con unos amigos"

Yo no estaba muy seguro

-"yo no tengo ningún problema" – continua Perla

-"¡Si!" – exclama contenta mi hija

Sin poder resistirme mas, tuve que entrar al nido de Perla, mis hijos fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones, Anna fue a buscar su Birdphone mientras que Mark y Leo Irian a una fiesta de un amigo… por una extraña razón, detesto el nombre "Iván", no se a que se debe pero creo que no hay que tomarle importancia , bueno, mis hijos se fueron dejándonos solos a Perla y a mi, no fue la situación mas cómoda que he pasado, además se formo un silencio incomodo, ninguno de los dos quería decir una palabra, de todos modos no tengo muchos temas que conversar, no al menos uno desagradable

-"¿Cómo estas?" – me pregunta rompiendo el silencio, pude notar en su voz quebrada mucho nerviosismo, nunca la vi hablando así, al menos no conmigo, pero creo que ahora las cosas han cambiado

-"bien, supongo" – dije frío y cortante, no quería simpatizar con ella, creo que aun me queda algo de orgullo

-"si emmm ¿no hubo ningún problema con los niños?"

La miro impactado por la pregunta… ¿Por qué debía hacerme algún problema cuando estoy con mis hijos?

-"¿Por qué debería de haber algún problema?" – pregunto con entusiasmo y haciendo una sonrisa irónica

-"pues… no lo se" – me dice Perla con cierta timidez, es una de las cosas extrañas que he notado desde que regrese, Perla no era así ¿Qué la hizo cambiar? – "como pensé que ahora tienes pareja, te podría hacer algún problema…" – su timidez hace que comience a hablar disparates, como yo lo hacia antes – "como cuando yo los tuve con Josh" – pronuncia ese nombre y me invade la ira

Pero no pierdo los estribos

-"pues… yo no saldría con alguien si me pone problemas por mis hijos" – dije – "para mi, mis hijos son lo mas importante, eso se lo dejo bien claro a Luna, y ella me entiende a la perfección, no me hace problemas, me entiende… no como otros"

Comienzo a mirar a todos lados y pienso que Anna se demora demasiado ¿Por qué?

-"Blu… ¿vas a seguir así?" – Me dice – "¿siempre vas a estar enojado conmigo?"

-"sabes Perla… no quiero conversar de eso… no contigo"

-"¿entonces con quien?" – Me dice mas alterada – "siempre estas evitándome, trato de ser amigable… pero siempre estas amargado"

-"¿y que quieres que haga Perla?" – Digo enojado – "¿Qué seamos amigos y fingir que nada sucedió?"

-"no… pero…" – me dice tratando de seguir argumentándose – "ni siquiera podemos ser amigos… ni siquiera por lo nuestro"

-"es eso precisamente que no podemos ser amigos… destruiste lo nuestro y lo lanzaste al basurero"

-"Blu, las cosas no fueron así…"

-"¿no fue así?" – la interrumpo con ironía – "entonces dime… ¿como fue?"

Perla se quedo callada, sus propios pensamientos no la dejaban hablar

-"yo te diré como fue, te olvidaste de mi… ni siquiera conservaste algún buen momento que tuvimos juntos, preferiste meterte con un sujeto cualquiera"

-"¡NO ES ASI!" – me grita y comienzan a salirle lagrimas – "yo siempre me acorde de ti… aun sueño esos días cuando éramos inseparables"

-"no te creo" – me muestro duro y muy frívolo, actitud que Perla tendría que acostumbrarse –"si en tu corazón hubieses puesto nuestra relación… nada de esto hubiera sucedido"

Perla se queda callada, supuse que esta conversación algún día tendrá que ocurrir

-"te voy a contar algo" – dije – "cuando yo estaba en los estados unidos, estaba encerrado, no podía salir, ninguno de mis colegas podía, en ellos había muchas hembras… yo te lo digo, eran mas sensuales que cualquiera aquí en Rio… en muchas oportunidades.. Cuando ellas querían, me ofrecieron que me acostara con ellas.. ¡ Y por Dios que quería hacerlo!.. Pero que hice, nada, me detuve, te amaba demasiado como para hacerte infiel, aun después de años, yo si soñaba contigo, todo el día era un sufrimiento atroz, ¿y que me consolaba?, las fotos que poseía.. eso me mantenía con energías, el saber que algún día volvería, ¿pero que paso?, te casaste con otro sujeto… Perla no me vengas con estupideces… no me hables de sueños… o de que alguna vez te acordaste de mi, por que si fuese así… no te hubieses casado"

-"yo… no digas que no te recuerdo" – me dice mientras llora – "cada cosa que veo… o hago, o el incluso en acordarme de quien fue el padre de mis hijos… yo te he extrañado demasiado… yo no… desde que llegaste yo…"

-"¿yo que?" – exclamo furioso

-"yo… aun te amo"

No sabia que decir… otra vez se formo un silencio muy incomodo

-"si.. Blu yo te amo… no puedo aguantarlo mas.. desde que llegaste, no he podido dejar de pensar en ti.. no ,no puedo… Josh no me importa… yo solo quería saber si…"

-"no te creo" – dije mas calmado – "tus palabras son tan falsas como tu amor por mi…" – mis sentimientos fueron suprimidos por el rencor – "te conozco… te estas engañando a ti misma… tu no me amas"

-"y tu…" – me dice mirando fijamente a los ojos – "¿me amas?… ¿me quieres?... ¿me tienes aprecio por el pasado?... ¿siquiera te simpatizo?"

-"no Perla" – dije – "te odio… te odio con toda mi alma, quisiera verte muerta… creo que eres lo peor que me ha pasado" – Perla se impacta y comienza a llorar, pero también se enoja

-"así" – exclama furiosa – "¿entonces por que no me matas? Así seria mas fácil"

-"no voy a dejar a mis hijos sin madre, aunque al idea me parezca interesante" – dije – "además… no voy a mancharme de sangre por algo que no vale la pena"

-"¿no valgo la pena?" – me pregunta – "¿y cuando decías que darías todo por mi?"

-"antes era un ingenuo" – dije – "al menos puedo aprender de mis errores"

-"te desconozco Blu… tu solías ser el ave mas tierna del mundo" – me dice – "y ahora no eres mas que un…"

-"¿un que?" – pregunte

-"un desalmado"

Comienzo a soltar una carcajada, fría e irónica

-"tal vez lo que digas es cierto…" – dije – "tal vez soy un desalmado rencoroso, o un desgraciado sin corazón… o lo que se te venga a la mente ¿y eso que?"

-"Blu… por favor , esto no tiene que ser así… te lo suplico… dame otra oportunidad"

-"no Perla… tu has seguido tu camino, y yo el mío…" – digo con frialdad

-"Blu, lo he intentado todo para que nos llevemos bien… ¿no hay nada que pueda hacer?"

-"si Perla… desaparece… no quiero volver a verte mas…" – digo, me doy media vuelta, y sin importarme el favor que me pidió mi hija, me retiro, no quiero volver a estar allí

Anna entra en escena con su Birdphone en la mano, yo ya me había ido, ella mira a todos lados

-"¿papa se fue sin arreglarme mi Birdphone?"

De pronto, Perla quien había quedado inmóvil comienza a llorar, Mady se acerca para consolarla, ella había espiado toda la conversación

* * *

Vuelo sin dejar de pensar en la conversación que tuve con Perla ¿me ama?... no, seguramente quiere volver a jugar conmigo ¿y si no es así?

Paso a mi nido y me arreglo un poco, tengo una cita con Luna

Me preparo, me peino y me perfumo un poco, para no ir tan indecentemente, y me encuentro con Luna en su árbol, donde ella tiene lista la cena, algo "muy elegante"

-"¿Cómo estuvo tu fin de semana con tus hijos?" – me pregunta Luna

-"pues, de maravilla, me encanta pasar el tiempo con ellos" – respondo

-"si… eres un padre fabuloso… adoro eso de ti" – me halaga y hace que me ruborice un poco - "pero veo que estas preocupado por algo ¿paso alguna cosa?"

-"no.. bueno, tuve una discusión con mi ex esposa" – dije sin tratar de darle importancia

-"¿te dijo algo malo sobre los niños, te reto o quiso quitártelos?" – me pregunta

-"no, con eso no hay problema…"

-"¿entonces que?"

-"pues… no lo se ,me hablo de nuestro pasado"

-"aahh" – me dice – "¿y que sucedió?" – pregunta con interés

-"¿de verdad quieres saber?" – pregunto algo sorprendido por la curiosidad de Luna

-"disculpa, es que considero que su historia es tan linda…" – me dice tiernamente – "lo encuentro tan romántico, no me enojo por escucharlo, después de todo es tu pasado…"

-"pues... Bueno" – digo tímidamente

-"a vamos… cualquier novia no quisiera escucharla, pero es que adoro todo, e incluso me gustaría escribir un libro, claro, hago que Perla no se meta con otro sujeto"

-"bueno… si tu lo dices" – digo alegre – "bueno… la verdad es que… me pidió que fuéramos amigos"

-"¿y aceptaste?"

-"por supuesto que no" – respondí

-"¿y por que lo hiciste?" – me pregunta sorprendida

-"¿debería?"

-"Blu… no es malo que seas amigo de tu ex… después de todo tienen hijos de por medio"

-"es que yo no…" – digo pero me interrumpe

-"Blu…" – me dice mientras se levanta y se coloca detrás Mio y me abraza, coloca su cabeza al lado de la mira y me mira fijamente a los ojos – "yo se que para ti no es fácil… pero el pasado es pasado… no hay nada que puedas hacer, ahora tienen vidas separadas… no veo el problema de que sean amigos"

-"Es que… no es tan fácil"

-"¿Por qué no?"

-"mira Luna… yo he…"

-"se que has sufrido Blu… yo te he visto, cuando estas solo… lo se" – me dice – "se que Perla no ha sido la mejor esposa… pero no puedes estar enojado para siempre"

-"pero… yo no… no lo se, supongo que estoy muy confundido"

-"te entiendo… es por eso que estoy aquí" – me abraza con fuerza – "se que dentro de tu corazón, has llorado sangre… lo se, después de todo, tu y ella tuvieron una hermosa historia, yo también me sintiera destruida si me sucediera lo que te sucedió a ti"

-"si bueno… gracias Luna" – digo

-"dime… ¿aun la quieres?"

-"no, no la amo si es lo que insinúas"

-"no he dicho eso… se que no la amas" – me dice – "¿pero aun sientes cariño por ella?, ¿por su pasado? Después de todo es la madre de tus hijos"

-"si… es cierto" – digo mirando al suelo – "creo que en el fondo de mi corazón aun la quiero un poco"

-"¿solo un poco?"

-"si… creo que hoy hice algo que no debí hacer"

-"¿a si? ¿Qué es?"

-"hoy dije que la odiaba"

-"ya veo…" – me dice algo molesta – "disculpa que te pregunte esto pero ¿Por qué le dijiste eso?"

-"pues… no lo se, tal vez estaba muy enojado"

-"sabes Blu… creo que le rompiste el corazón" – me dice – "ella todavía te quiere… no seas malo con ella, después de todo no ha sido tan fácil para ella, y si que ha cometido errores desde que te fuiste"

-"si… Creo que tienes razón, fui muy duro con ella"

-"sabes lo que harás…" – me dice casi ordenándome – "mañana en la mañana, iras donde ella, la invitaras a almorzar y le pides disculpas… y así aprovechan de llevarse bien"

-"no estoy muy seguro de eso" – respondo no muy seguro

-"oh, lo tendrás que hacer… te lo digo yo" – me insiste – "si no lo haces… no habrá cariños"

-"siempre te gusta amenazarme con eso"

-"lo harás ¿o no?"

-"de acuerdo, lo Haré"

* * *

Respiro agitadamente, mi compañera a mi lado descansa placenteramente, tuvimos una sesión de sexo descomunal... Realmente es buena

-"vaya… te luciste" – me dice agotada – "eres todo un salvaje"

-"lo se…" – digo con arrogancia – "tu eres sensacional"

-"si.. lo soy… soy la mas caliente de Rio"

-"y la mas sexy"

-"uff Blu…"

Luna descansa en mi pecho, yo sin embargo, no dejo de pensar en mi discusión con Perla

-"Blu.. ¿pasa algo?" – me pregunta Luna

-"nada, es solo la discusión que tuve"

-"pero eso lo arreglaras mañana"

-"lo se , es solo… Perla me ha dicho algo que no deja de acosarme" – dije mirándola – "creo que no te lo conté todo"

-"bueno… soy todo oídos"

-"bueno... pues.. veras... me dijo que me ama"

* * *

Bueno, no ha sido la mejor forma de terminar una relación… creo que debí mantener el pico cerrado

A Luna le dio un ataque de celos… y ¡se volvió loca!, se escuchaba tan tierna en la cena, pues, supongo que todas las hembras están locas, fue demasiado el cambio, la bipolaridad o como quieran decirlo, ella cree que aun siento cosas con ella, y como ella dijo que me ama… pues…

En fin, estoy en mi nido, otra vez solo, pero agitado, tuve que salir como un rayo del nido de Luna, supongo que no la volveré a ver más, no al menos amigablemente

Bueno, ha sido un largo día… supongo que

-"¡PAPA!" – escucho un fuerte grito, venia de afuera, me asome y me di cuenta de que era Anna volando hacia mi, ¿Qué hacia volando a esas horas?

-"Anna… ¿Qué sucede?" – pregunte preocupado

-"Papa… unos sujetos entraron en la casa, atacaron a Mama y a Mady, escape, y busque ayuda, no sabia donde estaban Mark y Leo, y pensé en ti" – me dice mientras la desesperación y las lágrimas la abruman

-"de acuerdo" – dije firme – "quédate tranquila… tu ve y quédate en mi nido, no te muevas de allí, yo iré a ayudar a tu madre ¿de acuerdo?"

Ella me asiente con la cabeza e ingresa en mi nido, yo no dudo ni un solo segundo más, y voy a toda prisa al nido de Perla

Llego y escucho gritos, entro sin dudar al nido, el ambiente esta enputrecido de alcohol y en la madriguera encuentro a una cacatúa negra con un guacamayo militar con cresta roja, ambos estaban persiguiendo a mi hija mayor, yo lo primero que hago es golpear al guacamayo

-"NO TE METAS CON ELLA" – mi hija se pone detrás de mí y me interpongo entre ella y la cacatúa

-"Papa.. gracias que estas aquí… mama esta.." – me dice ella pero la interrumpí

-"Anna esta sola en mi nido, ve y búscala, luego ve al nido del tío Rafael o el Tío Nico…" – le ordeno pero se demora en obedecer – "vete ¡ahora!"

Mady obedece y se retira de allí, luego miro fijamente a la cacatúa

-"¿Por qué dejaste que se fuera?" – me dice con asquerosidad – "y yo que estaba por violármela… esta tan rica"

-"cállate imbecil… estas hablando de mi hija" – respondí

-"¿Quién me golpeo?" – pregunta el guacamayo mientras se levanta

-"fue el idiota azul" – respondió la cacatúa"

-"les voy a decir una cosa…" – les digo con firmeza – "váyanse… no vuelvan a aparecer, y nadie saldrá herido"

-"¿piensas que puedes aparecer y amenazarnos?" – me dice la cacatúa ebria

-"grave error" – responde el guacamayo aun mas ebrio

El guacamayo comienza a golpearme, su torpeza me da la ventaja, desde que fui a los estados unidos, recibí entrenamiento de defensa personal, nunca creí que lo ocuparía, bueno, hoy es el día

El guacamayo me lanza un golpe, yo lo esquivo lo azoto contra la pared y lo lanzo fuera del nido, esta tan ebrio que no logra reaccionar y no se eleva, lo que significa que se dio un fuerte golpe contra el suelo. La cacatúa me mira y me ataca, yo la esquivo, pero al parecer esta es mas experimentada en el combate, me golpea en la cara y me bota al suelo, luego me arrastra y comienza a azotarme contra el mismo suelo. No me pregunten por que recuerdo tanto detalle, simplemente fue así.

Me levanto tomo una de sus alas, le hago una llave lo que hace que se inmovilice, pero luego me hace una contra llave y me deja en el suelo, pero me volteo y le doy un golpe, es mi oportunidad, voy lo tomo y uso una cuerda que estaba allí, la uso como un látigo y golpeo en el pecho y luego le amarro las piernas, y lo lanzo lejos del combate.

Se acabo, los dos estaban fuera de combate. Un sonido se escucha dentro del nido, es de la habitación de Perla, me asomo y lo que veo me deja perplejo

Era Josh, tenia a Perla agarrada del cuello en una de sus garras, pobre, estaba inconsciente, golpeada, maltratada, los ojos hinchados, múltiples moretones y sangre, seguramente tiene huesos rotos

-"bien chicos, les traigo a la mas sexy de todas" – dice Josh trayendo como trofeo a Perla, por lo que veo se la lleva como ofrenda, eso lo encuentro horrendo, el cobarde todavía no se da cuenta de mi presencia, pero cuando me ve, bota a Perla al suelo con gran fuerza - "¿Qué haces aquí?" – el olor a licor es repugnante

-"¡¿Qué has hecho?!" – grite

-"yo hago lo que quiero… es mía…" – me dice tambaleando debido a la borrachera, se mueve en círculos por todo el nido

-"¿y crees que eso te da derecho a golpearla?" – dije mientras me acerque a Perla para analizar si tenia puntos vitales, los tenia pero débiles

-"hey… tengo derecho a lo que se me de la gana… hip…." – dice enojado – "si quiero la golpeo, la uso, la violo, y hasta… la apuesto" – toma una botella de licor y bebe un trago

-"¿apostar?" – pregunto

-"si.. la aposte.. y perdí" – dijo luego tomo un sorbo – "no solo eso… a Mady también la perdí… veo que mis amigos ya se la llevaron" – cada palabra me repugna mas y mas

-"¿los apostaste?" – dije mientras me levantaba – "eres ave muerta" – exclame furioso

Voy y lo ataco, no le voy a perdonar lo que hizo, ¿apostar a mi familia? Yo no lo haría ni siquiera por todo el oro del mundo

Comienzo a golpearlo, pero me revienta la botella en la cabeza, y me empuja fuera del nido, caigo hasta azotarme con el suelo, malherido, me doy cuenta de que tengo otros dos adversarios mas, los amigos de Josh, la cacatúa me toma por la espalda y el guacamayo comienza a golpearme con un palo

Debo admitir que el dolor fue horrible, pero no me importaba, me iba a vengar, por lo que alguna vez fue mío

Lo que sucedió después fue muy borroso, no se si alguna vez le ha pasado, que están en una situación tan extrema, en fin… resumiré los resultados

Los sujetos estaban tan ebrios , que comenzaron a golpearse ellos mismos, aproveche esa situación y los deje fuera de combate, en cuanto a Josh, bueno, el cayo sin siquiera pelear, estaba tan borracho que ni siquiera tuve que hacer esfuerzos sobrenaturales

Pero no lo iba a perdonar, Hare que se arrepienta de todo lo que hizo

Lo llevo a una casa a las cercanías, lo arrastro, por que uno de los sujetos me quebró el ala.. no recuerdo como… en fin, la cocina estaba abierta, coloque una olla y herví agua, cuando ya estaba hervida… metí a Josh dentro, se despertó y grito de dolor, lo noqueé para que se tranquilizara, en fin, después de un rato, arranque todas las plumas de su cuerpo, dejándolo desnudo y lleno de ampollas, lo abandone en la selva a su suerte, no creo que un guacamayo cocido dure mucho en la selva. En fin, el pagara por las consecuencias de sus actos

Pero eso no me importa ahora, fui rápidamente al nido de Perla… a duras penas logro subir, una vez arriba la veo despierta, llorando y haciendo inútiles intentos por levantarse, voy y de inmediato trato de acomodarla en mis alas, ese desgraciado le dio una severa paliza

-"Perla…" – dije preocupado – "¿estas bien?"

-"¿Blu?" – me responde después de escupir sangre, mientras llora, pero sin embargo puedo ver una sonrisa en su cara, al parecer nunca espero que yo fuera a ayudarla

-"shhh tranquila, ya estas bien… todo esta bien" – digo para calmarla

-"tu… tu…" – trata de hablarme, pero la detengo

-"tranquila… voy a levantarte" – hago un intento de levantarla, pero es inútil, mi ala rota no me deja tomarla, eso me deja inmovilizado

-"aaaaaaaaag" – grita Perla de dolor, la pobre debe tener algo roto, comienza a llorar más

-"ese maldito…" – digo al recordar quien fue el causante de esto

-"Blu.. no es culpa de Josh" – me dice excusando a su marido – "el me ama.. Solo que…"

-"Perla…" – la interrumpo – "alguien que te ama nunca te haría daño… yo nunca te haría daño…"

-"Blu… ¿estas tratando de decirme que me am.." – dice pero la interrumpo

-"no he dicho nada" – la silencie – "tengo que llevarte con un doctor" – la intento levantar una vez mas, pero el dolor de mi ala rota es inaguantable, me quejo debido al dolor

Perla pierde la conciencia, veo que tiene algo empuñado en su ala, lo reviso, y era la "joya de la selva", que le regale en navidad. Ella tomo la joya mientras Josh la golpeaba… no estoy seguro para que

Comienzan a salir algunos rayos de sol… fue una larga noche

Se me ocurre una brillante idea, hago que Perla se monte como si yo fuera su caballo, la tomo y comienzo a caminar, ambos nos quedamos en silencio durante todo el camino, bueno, que ella estuviese inconsciente ayudo un poco, pero no estaba muy preocupado de eso mas bien solo quería ponernos en un lugar seguro

Perla descansa sobre mi espalda, se ve tan tranquila, como si yo fuera una especie de salvador, yo solo quería que estuviese bien

Me fue muy difícil, pero no me rendí, agotado, llegue a la clínica, eran las siete u ocho de la mañana, por suerte, Tulio suele llegar temprano, lanzo una piedra que rompe una de las ventanas, Tulio sale furioso pero al verme a mi con Perla malherida, nos atiende de inmediato, Tulio primero se lleva a Perla, yo después de ver que Perla esta en buenas manos… me desvanezco y caigo al piso, el cansancio y las heridas causaron que no pudiera resistirme mas

* * *

Desperté en una sala de la clínica, tenía vendada mi ala, también tenía varias vendas en la cabeza, el cuerpo, y una de mis patas, al parecer recibí una paliza mas grave de lo que yo pensé

En la cama vecina, estaba Perla dormida, estaba conectada a unos aparatos, y también se podía ver que había sido intervenida varias veces, su estado al parecer era muy grave

Entra el buen doctor, me mira y me da una sonrisa

-"hace mucho tiempo que no te veo, ni Linda tampoco… por un momento pensé que te habías olvidado de nosotros" – me dice, y recuerdo que ni el ni Linda sabían de mi viaje a los estados unidos, lo único que hago es mirar avergonzado – "no importa, lo bueno es que ya estas aquí… vaya, creo que recibiste unos buenos golpes ¿Qué sucedió?"

no sabia como explicarle, tampoco tenia un lápiz para escribirle

-"déjame adivinar… ¿te peleaste con alguien?" – me dice, yo le respondo afirmativo con la cabeza – "uff Blu, eso es muy peligroso… ¿Quién le dio esa paliza a Perla?"

Eso si que era difícil de explicar, como le digo a Tulio que Perla me cambio por otro, y que ese otro fue el causante de su grave estado

-"espera… déjame adivinar.. un sujeto ataco a Perla y tu la defendiste ¿fue eso?" – me dice con casi acertar perfectamente, yo le afirmo con la cabeza

-"vaya… eso cambia las cosas" – dice Tulio – "menos mal que la trajiste, estaba en un estado muy complicado… pero ya se pondrá bien… su recuperación terminara en el habitad artificial, donde se conocieron"

* * *

Han pasado los días, de una manera muy disimulada, hable con Mady mediante el Birdphone, le digo lo que sucedió, y le pedí que se quede a cargo de sus hermanos en mi nido. Ella comprendió todo

Estaba en el habitad, estaba revisando algunas fotos que tenia guardadas, me llenaban de nostalgia, sin duda fueron los momentos mas felices de mi vida, pensé en la posibilidad de volver con Perla, ahora que no volverá a ver a Josh, pero no estoy seguro, aun creo que no es la Perla que yo conocí, y por su lado tampoco soy el mismo

Todavía estoy muy confundido

De pronto, un sonido se escucha en el silencioso habitad, es Tulio con Perla en sus manos, la deja en el suelo y a duras penas camina

-"Perla… recuerda lo que te dije, debes estar en completo reposo" – dice el doctor – "yo se que estarás bien, después de todo, te estoy dejando con Blu, ¿Quién te cuidaría mejor que el?" – dice el doctor sin saber todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros

Deja a Perla a mi lado, y el comienza a despedirse

-"cualquier cosa, me avisan… ya conocen el sistema de este lugar" – dice Tulio y se va

-"¿estas bien? - le pregunto a Perla

-"emm si" – me dice Perla – "aunque parezco una momia"

Nos reímos, y volvimos a estar en silencio

-"¿tu estas bien?" – me pregunta

-"he estado mejor" – respondo

-"todavía me cuesta creer que te enfrentaras a los tres tu solo"

-"si, bueno, no fue nada" – digo – "solo puedes estar tranquila, ya no te lastimaran"

-"¿que hiciste con Josh?"

-"eso no importa"

-"¿lo mataste?"

-"no, pero no volverá a mostrar su cara… no como se la deje"

-"debiste matarlo" – dice enojada – "es maldito me ha hecho mucho daño"

Continuo mirando hacia el "paisaje" del habitad, aunque no era mas que un burdo dibujo

-"Blu… yo no, no he podido darte las gracias" – me dice

-"una vez te prometí que te protegería a pesar de todo" – digo – "soy un macho de palabra"

Hubo otro silencio

-"con respecto con lo que te dije el otro día" – dije – "lo siento, no fue mi intención hacerte daño…"

-"pues, deberías" – me dice con tristeza – "tienes razón, en todo lo que me dijiste, soy una mala esposa, una traidora, ¡una maldita puta!"

-"hey, no te hagas eso" – le digo en un intento de consolarla – "no es sano"

-"pero lo merezco, me merezco el peor de los sufrimientos" – me dice – "tal vez si deberías odiarme…"

-"no… no puedo odiar algo que alguna vez estuvo tan amarrado en mi corazón" – respondo – "no puedo olvidar nuestro pasado, en como éramos de felices los dos… todo lo que te amaba… aun siento cariño por ti… después de todo… fuimos padres juntos"

Perla se me acerca y me abraza, y se pone a llorar

-"¿como pude ser tan tonta?" – dice – "¿Cómo deje ir al mejor macho de todos?"

-"hey.. no soy el mejor, cometo muchas equivocaciones" – digo algo alegre – "es probable que en este tiempo haya cambiado pero aun sigo siendo muy torpe"

-"pero eres el mas noble, mas cariñoso, mas…" – me dice – "bah… ¿que mas da? no hay ninguno como tu"

-"¿entonces por que no me esperaste?" – Digo – "¿Por qué te fuiste con otro?"

-"Blu… yo, estaba muy sola, desesperada, no sabia con quien me metía" – me dice – "aguante que Josh me golpeara por miedo a quedar sola"

-"Perla… tu no eras así, tu te merecías el mejor de los tratos… eras" – trato de decir algo pero no se me viene nada a la mente

-"Blu… yo se que me equivoque… tu eras… eres" – me dice muy tímida – "¿crees que podamos tener una oportunidad de volver?"

La quedo mirando, no estaba seguro de responder esa pregunta ¿Qué volvamos? No estaba muy seguro de eso

-"no lo se Perla… las cosas han cambiado, yo he cambiado, y por lo visto tu también" – digo y miro a Perla quien se desanima un poco – "tal vez… solo tengamos que darle un tiempo al tiempo… ¿Quién sabe?"

Perla me mira y sonríe

-"tal vez… si empezamos de cero… como cuando nos conocimos" – dice Perla – "tal vez podamos ser novios"

Lanzo una sonrisa, y tomo el ala de Perla

-"tal vez" – digo y la cara de Perla se ilumina como el sol (en sentido figurado)

Me acerco y beso su frente suavemente, ella me responde con un suave beso en mi cuello, esos eran uno de mis favoritos

Sonrío, y la abrazo, con mucho cuidado

A veces aun siento rencor por lo que sucedió pero a veces pienso que Tal vez… las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes, o que tal vez, no todo esta perdido, y que tal vez nosotros tengamos… una oportunidad para volver a amarnos… tal vez pueda

Olvidar y Perdonar

* * *

_**FIN**_

* * *

_**FECHA: Sábado 09 de Febrero del 2013**_


End file.
